


Единственное правило

by Comet_Blade



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22173685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comet_Blade/pseuds/Comet_Blade
Summary: «На территории академии Фукуродани категорически запрещается бегать по коридорам».И Куроо почти никогда не нарушает это правило. Может, только пару раз.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 21





	Единственное правило

Он не мог дышать.

Звонок на перемену прозвенел всего две минуты назад, но весь класс уже толпился на входе в школьную столовую, наступая друг другу на пятки и прокладывая себе путь острыми локтями.

И Куроо не отставал.

С момента его поступления в академию Фукуродани прошло не так много времени, но Куроо Тетсуро уже успел запомнить самое важное правило этой школы. Даже если он хотел никогда не знать о нём, или же узнать и поскорее забыть, то попросту бы не смог: оно пестрело огромными чёрными буквами на помятых белых листках, которые добросовестные старосты расклеивали на доске в каждом классе; мозолило глаза, ярким пятном выделяясь среди других листовок на стенах широких коридоров; вместе с осенними листьями шуршало под ногами во внутреннем дворе школы.

  
Единственное правило, гласившее:

_«На территории академии Фукуродани категорически запрещается бегать по коридорам»._

А ниже этого текста можно было обнаружить карандашную и слегка кривую приписку очередного хулигана:

«ПРАВИЛО НЕ РАСПРОСТРАНЯЕТСЯ НА ШКОЛЬНУЮ СТОЛОВУЮ!»

Конечно же, это правило было обязательным к исполнению каждым учеником, настолько простое, что его мог бы понять даже маленький ребёнок: запрещалось бегать на всей территории академии, за исключением деятельности в рамках уроков физической культуры и спортивных кружков. Это было само собой разумеющимся, и от того в какой-то мере казалось смертельно скучным. Но самым удивительным было другое — эти шутливые карандашные надписи, мелькавшие на каждом втором объявлении, к которым редкие смельчаки успевали подрисовывать карикатуры на преподавателя английского языка — эти надписи являлись важной и неотъемлемой частью самого правила. И если какой-нибудь особенно дотошный ученик, решив докопаться до истины, откроет устав академии и начнёт внимательно его читать, то про бег до школьной столовой ничего, конечно же, не обнаружит. Эта карандашная приписка, на первый взгляд выглядевшая нелепой шуткой, на самом же деле воспринималась учениками и даже самими преподавателями как никогда серьезно, и на большой перемене, когда все школьники откладывали свои учебники как можно дальше и доставали свои бенто, или же, срываясь на бег, со всех ног неслись в самое любимое место во всей академии, ни один дежурный учитель даже не пытался их остановить.

Узнал он об этом от самого Бокуто, который постарался ввести своего друга в курс дела ещё в самый первый учебный день. Куроо тогда ничего не сказал. Не поверил, на самом деле, лишь громко усмехнулся в ответ.

А зря.

Потому что на большой перемене, между четвёртым и пятым уроком, школьная столовая превращалась в поле боя с самыми кровопролитными схватками, которые можно было только представить. Школьники, проголодавшиеся за долгие часы занятий, со всех этажей стекались единым нескончаемым потоком на запах еды, словно заколдованные деревянные человечки, ведомые флейтой злого волшебника. Куроо все еще никак не мог свыкнуться с мыслью, что в такой большой академии — больше неё, наверное, только Шираторизава — была настолько маленькая столовая, в которой возможность насладиться местной едой в спокойной обстановке появлялась только в те редкие моменты, когда с четвёртого урока сенсей отпускал их класс за несколько минут до звонка. В остальное же время приходилось бежать, бежать как можно быстрее, протискиваясь вперёд среди толпы таких же голодных учеников.

Отвратительно.

— Нет, — мотнул головой Куроо, отпихивая локтём особо наглого парня, который незаметно попытался обойти его с левого фланга, — я тут стоял! А ну, не толкайся!

Лишь спустя несколько томительных минут, показавшиеся Куроо долгими часами, он сумел выбить себе порцию риса, небольшую тарелку с кусочками скумбрии и молочную булочку. Улов оказался небольшим, но он все равно остался доволен. Лучше так, чем совсем ничего.

— Это не школьная столовая. — мрачно констатировал Куроо, присаживаясь на стул напротив Бокуто, который уже где-то успел набрать целый поднос еды и теперь радостно уплетал содержимое тарелок за обе щеки. Поймав спокойный и внимательный взгляд Акааши, который, словно верный рыцарь, сидел по левую руку от Бокуто, все неозвученные до этого вопросы, витавшие в воздухе уже долгое время, исчезли из головы Куроо. Теперь ему стало понятно, почему капитан волейбольной команды никогда не участвовал в этих страшных баталиях за обед в школьной столовой, и почему каждый раз в его тарелках было такое гастрономическое разнообразие.

— Это портал в Ад. Круги Данте. — продолжил Куроо, — На каком там из них содержали чревоугодников?

— Не знаю. — пробормотал Бокуто, рукой вытирая с губ остатки соевого соуса. Обнаружив несколько капель на столе, он немигающим взглядом уставился на них своими большими глазами и продолжил смотреть, словно загипнотизированный. — У меня по зарубежной литературе плохие оценки. 

— На третьем. — ответил за него Акааши, вытаскивая из кармана платок и протягивая его Бокуто. Тот оторвался от созерцания беспорядка на обеденном столе, просиял, молниеносным движением руки схватив платок.

В знак благодарности Куроо слегка кивнул Акааши, после чего, ковыряясь палочками в чашке с рисом, многострадальческим тоном продолжил свою тираду:

— Вот смотрю я на них и понимаю, что приходят они в школу только ради одного — поспать на парте, да набить свои животы, иначе я никак не могу объяснить эту толпу.

— Я тебя, конечно, уважаю, — пробормотал Бокуто, протягивая Акааши грязный платок. Куроо поморщился. — Но ты сам спишь на парте, да каждый день устраиваешь забег от класса до школьной столовой.

— Ничего ты не понимаешь. — вздохнул Куроо, проводя рукой по своим растрепавшимся в разные стороны волосам. Жестокая и яростная борьба за еду не прошла бесследно и для школьной формы: узел галстука развязался, перекосившись куда-то на бок, а рубашка была настолько мятой, что по сравнению с ней его спортивная форма теперь выглядела элегантным костюмом для выпускного вечера. — Тебе всю еду Акааши достаёт. Каждый день до отвала ешь и в школе, и дома.

И, поймав на себе взгляд двух пар глаз, одни из которых смотрели внимательно, а другие — с искоркой смеха где-то глубоко на дне огромных глаз, с его губ неожиданно слетело признание:

— Я вот в последнее время ем только дома. Много ем, на самом деле, — и все не могу насытиться. В животе иногда возникает такое… неприятное ощущение.

— Может, у тебя эти… как их там называют, Акааши? — беспечно спросил Бокуто, махнув рукой с зажатыми в ней палочками для еды.

Акааши вздохнул, перевёл взгляд на Бокуто и твёрдым, тихим голосом произнёс:

— Гельминты, Бокуто-сан.

— Да, Акааши! Про них я и говорил!

— Нет, — скривился Куроо. — Точно нет. Ты же знаешь мою маму: она этих гадов к нашей семье на пушечный выстрел не подпустит. И вообще, — добавив трагические нотки в свой голос, протянул он как можно жалобнее. — Ты мне аппетит испортил.

На это Бокуто лишь звонко рассмеялся, откинувшись назад на пластиковую спинку стула. Ёрзая на своём месте, он случайно пнул Акааши, который от неожиданности выронил из рук половинку онигири, и та стремительно исчезла под обеденным столом.

Бокуто же словно и не заметил этого. Он задумчиво потёр подбородок свободной рукой, одновременно с этим стараясь выловить палочками для еды остатки риса со дна тарелки. Получалось из рук вон плохо, но он не сдавался, с головой погрузившись в своё новое занятие. Куроо, тяжко вздохнув, меланхолично продолжил созерцать занятие своего друга.

Молчание затянулось.

— Я знаю, что это может быть! — внезапно воскликнул Бокуто. Куроо вздрогнул, стремительно поднимая на него взгляд. Акааши, стараясь скрыть вспыхнувший интерес, лишь искоса посмотрел на него. — Ты влюбился. Точно! Когда люди влюбляются, у них там в животе эти… жучки-червячки…

— Бабочки. — исправил его Куроо.

— Бабочки, — эхом повторил за ним Бокуто, после чего подскочил на месте, будто вспомнил что-то чрезвычайно важное. — У меня было такое! Бабочки в животе — они были!

На секунду привычная бесстрастная маска на лице Акааши сменилась самым удивленным выражением, которое только мог припомнить Куроо. Да он вообще не помнил ни одного случая, чтобы Акааши удивлялся. На уроках он всегда был сосредоточен, а на тренировках и волейбольных матчах, особенно после удачного финта Бокуто, на дне его глаз теплились искры откровенного веселья. Куроо даже помнил тот случай, когда Бокуто полез в драку с какими-то уличными хулиганами, и Акааши разозлился на него. Не сильно, конечно, разозлился, потому что в грозном голосе все же проскальзывали нотки искреннего беспокойства.

И сейчас Куроо был на сто процентов уверен, что даже такой невнимательный Бокуто заметил эту новую, вспыхнувшую слишком ярким пятном эмоцию на лице Акааши; он поэтому ничего и не ответил на реплику Бокуто про бабочек в животе, лишь тихо усмехнулся.

Этот странный и однозначно неловкий для них всех разговор они прерывают, уткнувшись в свои тарелки, и сосредоточенно поглощают их содержимое, особенно не переговариваясь.

Его аппетит, который мучил его громким урчанием желудка на протяжении последних двух уроков, магическим образом испарился, и теперь Куроо лишь лениво ковырял палочками остывший рис; грустно окинул взглядом обкусанную с одной стороны молочную булочку и от скуки перевёл взгляд на своего лучшего друга. В этот самый момент он заметил внимательный, изучающий взгляд Бокуто, которым тот рассматривал Акааши с головы до ног. Куроо мог поклясться чем угодно, даже своим новым велосипедом, который ему подарили родители на прошлые рождественские праздники, что никогда не видел такого выражения лица у своего лучшего друга.

На дне его огромных глаз теплился необъятный океан самых разнообразных чувств: на мелководье, ударяясь о прибрежные камни, плескался безудержный интерес, совсем рядом на спокойных волнах покачивалась благодарность.

И где-то далеко, ещё совсем на горизонте, огромным цунами надвигалась робкая, но искренняя симпатия.

Акааши все же заметил, и не в силах справиться с этим взглядом, уткнулся в свою тарелку; улыбнулся несмело, лишь одним уголком губ.

Куроо громко фыркнул.

Кажется, ему самому пора заканчивать с ночными переписками до поздней ночи. Потому что такими темпами он скоро будет выглядеть как Акааши с его этими бабочками в животе, сумасшедшее танго которых не заметит только дурак. Ну или Бокуто, но он не был дураком.

Громкий звонок на урок перервал его размышления.

Подпрыгнув со своего места и схватив оставшиеся куски рыбы с тарелки Бокуто, Куроо стремительным движением запихал их себе в рот. Лишь только на выходе из столовой вслед ему донёсся возмущённый крик Бокуто: «Ты же сказал, что не хочешь есть!»

Проносясь по школьному коридору на урок английского языка, опоздание на который грозило дополнительным дежурством в классе, он сорвал одну из белеющих листовок, с которой на него укоризuненно взирала карандашная карикатура учителя английского языка.

Чёрные буквы твердили:

«На территории академии Фукуродани категорически запрещается бегать по коридорам».

И Куроо, словно один из тех самых хулиганов, насмешливо сделал мысленную приписку: _правило не распространяется на столовую и бабочек в животах школьников._

**Author's Note:**

> Давайте просто представим, что Куроо учится в Фукуродани. Тренируется вместе с волейбольной командой, терпит перепады настроения Бокуто и каждый день сражается не только за право быть в волейбольной команде, но и за вкусный обед. 
> 
> С кем переписывается Куроо, что у него даже бабочки в животе появляются? — вопрос остаётся открытым. Место для полёта фантазии, так сказать.


End file.
